vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kagamine Rin
Well... Let me response by saying first something important. Len doesn't die more... Rin does. She has 50% more songs then he does. And its not as often either die. They've got like 8,000 original songs on Karen-T I believe jointly. I can't remember how much the amount was, Luka had 8,000 and I know combined it was higher then that so they could have 11,000, but alone they had about half her amount of songs about with Rin having 50% more. Its about 30-50 songs wherein death is even mentioned (someone in 2009/2010 in Japan counted the number of songs they both die in and its NOT that many even to begin with). And this is a number thats from the V2/V3 so its out of date as a number. (Edit: I have a funny idea the total number of songs on Karen-T where either of them die or both was something as low as 36, which isn't a lot at all, but we're talking about 9 years or so ago so I can only remember it was below 100 out of thousands of songs. Its a simple case of due to the popularity of a few songs, we get the perception its a bigger number then it actually is. For example the Daughter of Evil series is super popular, but its one of a handful only of serial songs Vocaloid has seen and not everyone knows its part of a the series "Seven Deadly Sins" because some of the other songs within it are less popular. So DoE being the first part to become famous and the most famous part I believe in both cases, gets attention over the rest of it. Its the same how Miku, Luka, the Kagamines, Kait, Meiko and perhaps Gumi or Gackpo got to be super popular vocaloids and the other some 70 or so Vocaloids are far less known. So some people, especially with the CFM vocals, think thats all there is to Vocaloid even now. Hopefully due to the fact their not Vocaloids anymore, since their moving to their own synth next year, this will give other Vocaloids a chance.) Compared to in 2011, I believe it was, Miku had 40,000+ original songs. So Miku dies FAR more often. I don't know if someone has counted the number of songs she has that she dies in, but Miku's generally covered each subject in a lot of depth and even subjects that other Vocaloids didn't cover. She is very overused. Its not a surprise that death isn't a subject of many songs as most Vocaloid songs written for it are generic J-Pop style and its only about 100-300 that are famous... If you fix on songs that only appear in Project Diva or on the albums by Exit Tunes, you actually miss a lot and the actual number of original works can be a shocker to people when they first get told. This is without factoring in cover songs either (In 2012 I believe it was, CFM stated Miku had 100,000+ songs altogether, which means in addition to 40,000 original works she has some 60,000+ cover songs.) The producers wrote the songs and had Rin/Len in them, they choose the vocal they prefer to use out of the two. When you write a song in Vocaloid you can select the vocalist you want. As Rin is higher pitched and for a long time producers preferred that, Rin was the better choice as she had less vocal collapsing on high notes, which struggled because she isn't a soprano. Their just vocal synths, while most Japanese producers prefer Rin over Len because she sounds more natural and 80% of producers tend to be male anyway. Len has some technical vocal issues, though his V2 era vocals were far worst then they are now and this meant even if you liked his vocal, Rin was out classing him. Len's most major flaw has always been his ability to maintain masculine tones so this can undermine him seriously, causing producers to use Kaito over him. Female Vocaloids are more popular in Japan then male because of the gender gap in producers, and they just feel more comfortable using a Vocaloid of the opposite gender. Its part why Miku herself is very popular and in almost every instance, males just struggle compared to their female counterparts within Japan. In Asia in general, at least China, Korea and Japan, this is pretty common in general for girl bands and female singers to be idols more over the male singers.